


something about us

by rire



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Riding, Smut, and sungwoon waxing poetic about his baby boy, just 5k of daniel being a baby boy, oh and theres sex too, soft boys being tender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rire/pseuds/rire
Summary: With nothing but soft, warm hands and a bright smile, Daniel had carved a spot in Sungwoon’s life as the only exception, and, well. Here he is, all the way in Busan, making the best of a short break just to see Daniel smile again.





	something about us

**Author's Note:**

> title from [something about us - daft punk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=em0MknB6wFo)

“You didn’t have to come all the way to Busan,” says Daniel when Sungwoon shows up at his door at one in the morning. “You’re so busy, hyung. I’m not keeping you from work, am I?”

Sungwoon shifts the overnight bag up higher on his shoulder and shrugs.

“I always have time for you,” says Sungwoon, letting Daniel carry his bag. He toes off his shoes, puts on the guest slippers, and follows Daniel into the house. “Besides, without the one-and-a-half year deadline, I’ve got all the time in the world. I can push back my schedules if I want to.”

Daniel emerges from the bedroom. His smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes, which is a rare occasion. “I guess that’s one good thing about it, huh.”

“Guess so.”

Daniel pats the space on the couch next to him, and Sungwoon sits, a little bit surprised that Daniel didn’t pull him into his lap when he knows the boy never thinks before initiating any form of skinship. Peace is restored, though, when Daniel tucks his head into the junction of Sungwoon’s neck like a puzzle piece made for that very space.

“You know who _was_ happy about it,” says Sungwoon, “was my grandpa.”

“Why?” says Daniel. “Did he miss you too much? Wanted extra help in the fields?”

“Nah,” says Sungwoon. “He was glad I could finally stop exclusively hanging out with ten other guys and settle down with a pretty girl. He keeps telling me how it’d be more likely for a stork to drop off his great-grandchildren than for me to do it myself. Doesn’t know how right he is.”

Daniel snorts a laugh into the back of his hand, front teeth peeking out. The light of the television illuminates the soft slope of his cheek. The house is quiet save for the muted sounds of the movie that’s playing, since Daniel’s mom is out on a weekend trip with friends. She was the one to text Sungwoon, actually. Sungwoon isn’t sure how aware she is of their relationship— word used loosely, here, given that they’d never found the time to go on a real date— but the fact that she had texted him had set off alarm bells in Sungwoon’s mind of how much Daniel needed somebody to keep him company. Add that to how Daniel’s been all over the news lately in the worst way, and Sungwoon was basically packing his bags as soon as he read the text.

It’s not a smart thing to do, probably. He has a ton of work to do as someone who’s just debuted, and pre-Daniel Sungwoon would never have allowed himself to get so attached to someone and so detached from the career path he’s singlemindedly chased. People have called him calculated, greedy even, and he wouldn’t have called them wrong. And yet somehow, Daniel looked at him with those big puppy eyes and saw something different. Daniel, who had given him the main vocal position without question during a time when everyone only wanted the spotlight. Daniel, who constantly hovered at his side just to pick him up and carry him in his arms, like he would crumble if he wasn’t physically attached to Sungwoon at all times. Daniel, who worked himself to the bone with no complaints, who saw the world through a pure and unblemished lens. With nothing but soft, warm hands and a bright smile, Daniel had carved a spot in Sungwoon’s life as the only exception, and, well. Here he is, all the way in Busan, making the best of a short break just to see Daniel smile again.

Daniel shifts his head where it lays on Sungwoon’s shoulder, laughing softly at the movie that Sungwoon hasn’t paid attention to amidst his own thoughts and the distracting body heat pressed against him. He pretends he’s been watching all along, makes some idle chatter based on five-second observations, and feels Daniel vibrate with laughter against his side at everything he says regardless.

They did this a couple of times, back at the dorm— sacrificing their one hour of sleep to watch Sky Castle together in contented silence. Despite Daniel’s insistence that he wanted to stay awake to maximize the amount of time he could spend together with Sungwoon, by the time the episode hit the halfway mark he would always be knocked out, snoring loudly against Sungwoon’s shoulder.

When the movie ends, this time, Sungwoon turns to Daniel, expecting to find him fast asleep as usual. Instead, he finds Daniel’s eyes already fixated on him, an elbow against the back of the sofa, hand on his chin to prop his face up.

Sitting down like this, without the unfair advantage of Daniel’s inhumanly long legs, their height difference is mostly diminished, faces mere inches apart. “What are you looking at?” Sungwoon asks, bemused.

“You,” says Daniel simply. “I missed you. My small and precious hyung.” He lifts a finger and presses it playfully to Sungwoon’s nose. Sungwoon nudges it away with irritation that quickly fades when Daniel’s entire face scrunches together with a laugh, like his joy is too big to be contained in just a smile.

It’s strange that after all this time Daniel still looks at Sungwoon like he hung the stars in the sky. Sungwoon suspends his disbelief in favour of carding his fingers through the hair that has fallen into his eyes, pushing it back, and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Daniel flushes a pleasant shade of pink, and Sungwoon lets his mouth follow the colour blooming on his skin, from his cheek to his ears down to his neck. He doesn’t stop even when soft whines start to escape from Daniel’s lips, only smiles to himself and teases his fingers along the patch of skin just above the hem of his boxers. He tries not to notice all the weight that Daniel’s lost, and focuses instead on the way his hips stutter with the effort to hold himself back from moving, the way Daniel’s hands tighten in his hair and then loosen, like he’s trying not to hold on too tight.

It’s not long until the soft noises in the back of Daniel’s throat turn to full-blown moans, and Sungwoon feels something stir against his inner thigh. Sungwoon chalks it up to the opened cans of beer lying across the floor in a manner that would have Minhyun’s panties in a twist. Or maybe it’s just been too long for the both of them.

“Oh?” says Sungwoon, pulling back and glancing pointedly at the offending body part. “Looks like somebody’s misbehaving. Is this what I am to you? A booty call?”

Daniel flushes. “Sorry.”

“How’re you going to make it up to me?”

Daniel’s eyes are earnest. “However you want.”

He’s always like this, so obedient, with the natural inclination to please that would put him in danger in the hands of anyone else. Admittedly, Sungwoon himself has used that trait to take him apart in bed a handful of times, and would be inclined to do so again if the atmosphere were different. Tonight, Sungwoon’s job is to put him back together.

“Okay,” says Sungwoon. “Let’s get you to bed, big guy.” He tries to tug Daniel up by an arm that just flops back down.

“Can’t we do it here?” says Daniel. “I don’t wanna move.” He hooks an ankle around Sungwoon’s. His smile is the epitome of temptation, but at least one of them needs to keep a level head.

“Kang Daniel,” Sungwoon admonishes. “This is your mother’s couch.”

Daniel taps the carpet with his toe. “Floor, then.” He grins mischievously.

Sungwoon scoffs. “One of us is going to get rug burn, and you’re going to suffer more if it’s me because I’m going to be mad about it all weekend and then yell at you over text for a week.”

“You’re pretty self-aware,” says Daniel with a laugh.

“So, bed,” says Sungwoon with finality.

Daniel hunches into himself almost shyly. “But Sungwoonie,” he says, voice dropping to a whisper, “the cats are asleep in my bed. I can’t kick them out. They’re already mad at me for never being around.”

To think Sungwoon once thought he couldn’t possibly be more endeared. Good thing he’s grown to accept the fond little fumble of his heart and doesn’t let it incapacitate him anymore. For the most part.

“They’ll wake up anyway if we’re loud here, and you always are.” Daniel flushes at Sungwoon’s words. “At least if we wake them up now, we can put them in your mom’s room.”

Daniel pouts. “Okay,” he cedes at last. Together, the two of them tiptoe into Daniel’s bedroom. As if on cue, the two cats occupying their owner’s sleeping space hop daintily off and onto the floor.

“You were already awake, weren’t you, you little rascals,” Daniel coos, petting them with much more affection than his supposedly irritated words. “Go sleep in Grandma’s room with the others.” Ori brushes up against Daniel’s ankles affectionately, while Peter glares at Sungwoon before they head off down the hall.

“I don’t think they like me very much,” Sungwoon confides.

“‘Cause you stole me away from them,” Daniel answers without missing a beat.

“I didn’t steal anybody from anything,” says Sungwoon. “If you ask me, you’re the one who whisked me away and soiled my innocence. My image was squeaky clean before our ‘dating scandal.’ Now you’re the only thing they ask me about on variety shows.”

Daniel laughs too hard, as usual, and with his whole body. Sungwoon keeps a steady hand on his waist and shoves him into the room before he can keel over. Once they enter, though, it’s Sungwoon’s turn to double over in laughter.

“Oh my God,” says Sungwoon between peals of laughter. “What is this?”

“Right,” says Daniel sheepishly. “Should’ve warned you. My mom promised to collect every piece of merch with my face on it, and she kind of turned my old room into a shrine.” Hurriedly, he takes some posters off the walls, turns a couple framed photos over to be face down on the nightstand so that it’s less overwhelming.

“What, you’ve never wanted to have sex in a house of mirrors? Now you can do it for free,” says Sungwoon.

Daniel laughs loudly into the back of his hand, shoulders shaking as he flops down onto the bed. “I don’t know what goes through your head! I’ve never even thought of doing that in my life.”

“Pity,” says Sungwoon, climbing up onto the bed to hover over him and admire. “If I were you, I’d do it and look myself in the eye the whole time.”

“Hyung,” Daniel protests, hiding his face in his hands.

“Open up,” Sungwoon singsongs, tugging his hands apart in order to grin devilishly at his blushing face.

“Stop teasing me,” Daniel whines, fidgeting against the sheets.

Sungwoon situates himself comfortably on top of Daniel, legs on either side, and presses a smiling kiss to his collarbone. “Can’t. It’s just too much fun.”

“You know what’d be even more fun,” says Daniel, punctuating the question with an upward roll of his hips.

“I really am just a booty call, aren’t I,” says Sungwoon, even as he presses a kiss to Daniel’s jaw in surrender. “Okay. Where’s the lube?”

“What— I don’t have any!” Daniel throws his hands up. “It’s my mom’s place. I’m only staying for a while anyway.”

Sungwoon elongates his sigh of disappointment for dramatic effect. “I knew this would happen. Good thing one of us came prepared.” He hops off the bed to grab his overnight bag.

“It’s somewhere in here,” he mutters to himself as he pulls objects out of the bag in search of the lube. He wasn’t known as the general store among the other trainees for nothing. Daniel sits up on the bed and laughs each time he tosses something aside.

“Fly swatter? Really?”

“You hate bugs.”

“Aw,” says Daniel, wriggling his shoulders, clearly pleased. “You thought of me.”

“Daniel,” says Sungwoon plainly. “I’m _literally_ here to visit you. That should not be a surprise.”

“Right,” says Daniel sheepishly, and continues watching Sungwoon produce objects out of the magic bag until he reaches the bottom. “Wait, but you even didn’t bring a change of clothes. Are you gonna do the walk of shame all the way back to Seoul?”

“No, why would I bring my own clothes when I could just wear yours?”

Sungwoon finds the lube at last, and looks up to see that Daniel has turned that delightful shade of red again. “Hyung!” he whines. “You know what that does for me.”

“That’s the point,” says Sungwoon. “We are literally about to have sex. You’re _supposed_ to be turned on. Speaking of which, do you want me to put that on?” He nods at a discarded hoodie hanging from the back of Daniel’s desk chair.

“Sungwoonie-hyung,” Daniel whines, burying his face deep in his hands again. Shame that he doesn’t get to watch Sungwoon strip off his shirt, but whatever— Sungwoon’s abs are pretty much gone anyway. Sungwoon kicks off his pants so that he’s drowning in nothing but Daniel’s oversized hoodie, grabs the lube and hops back on the bed. Daniel looks at him through a gap between his fingers and closes the gap again with a distressed groan. His dick twitches in his pants.

“You should be more honest about what you like,” says Sungwoon, jerking his chin in the general direction of Daniel’s crotch. “Be like Daniel Junior. He’s not ashamed at all.”

“Oh my God, _hyung,”_ Daniel cries out in objection, trying to clamp his legs shut but being unable to, given that Sungwoon is planted right in the middle of them. “Don’t name my dick!”

“Well, they say you’re supposed to name something you’re attached to,” says Sungwoon. “And he likes me more than you do, so I’d say we’ve got some pretty solid chemistry.”

“Nobody likes you more than I do,” says Daniel. There it is, that specific brand of honesty that has hundreds of thousands falling for him, that turns Sungwoon helpless to do anything but kiss him in return.

Daniel’s lips are warm and soft on his, and the way his large hands come to rest at Sungwoon’s waist feels like home. He kisses Daniel hard, like maybe he can send that message through the interconnected points of their body. Daniel seems to receive it eagerly, runs his tongue along Sungwoon’s bottom lip, fueled by a drive to touch and taste as much of Sungwoon as he can. Sungwoon deepens the kiss just to feel Daniel melt into him, and then pulls apart just to marvel at how full and pink Daniel’s lips are, wet with spit.

“You’re fucking beautiful, you know that?” He trails a finger down Daniel’s chest, over the defined slope of his abs. “I could just sit here and make out with you for hours till your lips are all bruised.”

“Maybe don’t do that,” says Daniel, wriggling under his gaze, with a hint of desperation. “I’ll come in my pants.”

Sungwoon would love to experiment with how far he could take that. Maybe another day. “Lift your hips,” says Sungwoon, and Daniel lifts them eagerly as Sungwoon strips him of his pants and boxers. Daniel’s dick, freed from its restraints, comes up to rest against his stomach. Sungwoon licks his lips absentmindedly.

Daniel squirms. “Hyung—! Don’t stare.”

“It’s a nice dick, can’t help it,” says Sungwoon. He ditches his own clothes from his lower half, and pours the lube over his hand, giving Daniel’s cock an experimental stroke. Daniel lets out a low whimper, hand curling in the sheets.

Sungwoon keeps stroking him, watching the colour bloom in his head and in his cheeks. Still, he can’t help noticing that the line of Daniel’s shoulders is tenser than usual, and the way he’s looking just past Sungwoon. Maybe it’s just on account of how long it’s been, or maybe it’s whatever has been hovering in the air, a topic too sensitive to be touched. If this helps take the edge off a little bit, then he’ll do it all the way.

“Relax, Niellie,” says Sungwoon. “Let hyung take care of you, okay?”

“Mm,” Daniel whimpers softly, breath rising and falling quickly in his chest. He casts a shy glance up at Sungwoon through his eyelashes. “I just— missed you a lot. Feel like I’m gonna blow my load right now if I don’t hold back a bit.”

Sungwoon laughs, pressing a kiss to Daniel’s rosy cheek. “It’s fine, cutie,” he says, rubbing his index finger playfully over the head of Daniel’s cock, biting back a smile when Daniel gasps, high-pitched, hips twitching up. “We’ve got all weekend. You can hit me up for a round two any time.”

Daniel’s breath catches in his throat. “You’re staying the weekend?”

“Mmhmm,” says Sungwoon. “Booked everything off for you.”

Daniel groans and shakes his head. “Hyung, you didn’t have to do tha— _ahh.”_ Sungwoon’s got his hand wrapped around Daniel’s cock now, twisting just the way Daniel likes it, the way that Sungwoon knows can draw all the beautiful sounds out of him. His other hand presses soothingly against Daniel’s inner thigh.

“Look at you,” Sungwoon marvels absentmindedly.  “You’re so big, my hand can’t even go all the way around. God, I can’t wait to get that inside of me. I’m getting hard just thinking about it.” He’s lucky that he’s a natural chatterbox, and lucky that Daniel gets off on it so easily— Daniel mewls, hiding his face behind his hand in poignant embarrassment.

“Sungwoon hyung!”

“It’s true,” says Sungwoon, releasing Daniel’s cock to squeeze another dollop of lube from the bottle into his other hand. He spreads his knees a little and reaches around behind him, inserting a finger in himself, stroking Daniel again with the other hand. “You think _you_ missed this? I haven’t had a good dicking in ages. I need my sustenance.”

He keeps up a good rhythm, stretching himself open and jerking Daniel off simultaneously, and Daniel lets out periodic whines and groans to match, feet kicking in the sheets to stop himself from thrusting into Sungwoon’s grip. Finally, Daniel raises a wrist to weakly push Sungwoon’s hand off his dick. “Can’t,” he gasps, head falling back. “Gonna come.”

Sungwoon drops his hand and focuses his attention on giving Daniel a good show. He’s up to the third finger now, which has pretty much been enough in the past, but Daniel is too well-endowed and now Sungwoon is cursed to be a size queen forever, so he inserts a fourth and groans lowly at the stretch. He wasn’t lying when he said he could get off just imagining how good Daniel would feel inside him. Daniel moans, too, watching intently, chest heaving, drop of sweat slowly making its way down his jawline. His hands clench and unclench in the sheets, and then he lifts one shyly.

“Can I?” says Daniel, a plea in his eyes, and there isn’t a world in which Sungwoon could deny him of what he wanted. So he takes Daniel’s hand and brings it close to himself, shuddering when Daniel traces his finger around his hole and moaning when he inserts it. Even though Sungwoon’s done most of the prep work, he works his way up to two and three slowly, eyes on Sungwoon with such an intent gaze that it’s Sungwoon’s turn to feel a little embarrassed.

“Does it feel good?” Daniel asks softly.

“Yeah, fuck yeah, you’re doing so well,” Sungwoon gasps in response, grinding down on Daniel’s fingers to get that angle just right. Spurred on by the praise, Daniel slips in a fourth, moaning like he’s the one being pleasured as he watches Sungwoon open up for him.

“Alright, I’m good now,” says Sungwoon after a while, because his own cock is almost painfully hard. “Let’s do this.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” he says, and shifts into position above Daniel’s cock. He hooks his arms around the back of Daniel’s neck, bracing himself as he sinks down.

“Shit,” says Sungwoon, eyes nearly rolling back with how good and full it feels. He forces himself to go slow, dragging out a groan until he’s fully situated at the base.

“Hyung,” Daniel whines. “F-feels so good, ah—” He’s cut off when Sungwoon lifts himself up and down again, just to hear Daniel cry out.

He sets a leisurely pace, lifting his hips up and then letting gravity pull him back down, again and again. Daniel lifts an arm over his head, fingers digging into the pillow, face turned at an angle as he tries to muffle his moans into his elbow. Sungwoon trails a light touch down Daniel’s chest and over the muscles of his abdomen, fluttering quickly with his breaths.

“Feels good, hm?” says Sungwoon, circling his thumbs over Daniel’s nipples. Daniel yelps and his back arches slightly, head tilting back to face Sungwoon again, eyes swimming in and out of focus.

Sungwoon taps his cheek gently. “Still with me?”

“Mhm… Can I— touch you?” asks Daniel, like he’s too overwhelmed from this to even put a sentence together. Sungwoon kisses him sweetly, tongue darting out to lick his plump bottom lip.

“Yeah, of course.”

Touch, apparently, meant in the literal sense. He doesn’t jerk Sungwoon off, just runs his hands over Sungwoon’s body, holds him like he’s precious even though there’s so much strength in that large frame of his. He’s more gentle than someone who could snap Sungwoon in half has any right to be, and just for that, Sungwoon presses a kiss to his forehead.

“Sungwoon-hyung,” Daniel says, rolling his name around on his tongue without a purpose, like he just loves the feel of it. “Sungwoonie-hyung, you feel amazing.”

Sungwoon lets out a half-moan, half-sigh. “Yeah, baby, you do too.” He grinds his hips in a slow circle, and when Daniel’s mouth falls open in a helpless whimper, the sound goes straight to his dick. He’s dragged this out long enough, and the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach is growing unbearable, so he starts to angle his hips until Daniel’s cock hits just the right spot inside of him.

“Ah, fuck—!” He clenches involuntarily around Daniel, who moans brokenly, pressing his face into Sungwoon’s neck, overwhelmed by the sensation.

“God, you feel so good, so big inside me,” Sungwoon groans, and Daniel’s hips twitch up as he mewls against Sungwoon’s neck. Sungwoon loses track of what he’s saying and starts running his mouth, both because he can’t hold back and because he knows how it brings Daniel to the edge. “You’re so good, you always fuck me just right, baby.”

Daniel whimpers, breath coming in high-pitched pants. “Call me that again,” he says softly. “Please?”

Sungwoon loves when he gets like this, so dumbfounded by sensation and desire that he forgets to be selfless. He thinks that Daniel should be like this all the time. “You’re just a baby, aren’t you,” Sungwoon says. “Just want to be taken care of, hm? Don’t worry baby, hyung’s got you.” He braces a shaky hand on Daniel’s shoulder and picks up the pace, the slight burn in his thighs only spurring him on, chasing the edge.

Wordless noises spill from his lips, the sound of skin on skin filling the room, and the taste of sweat lingers as Sungwoon turns Daniel’s face towards him to catch his lips in his own. He swallows eagerly all the desperate whines that fall from Daniel’s mouth, groans against him when Daniel starts to jerk his hips up in desperation, meeting him halfway. When Sungwoon pulls away a bit to look at Daniel, his eyes are dazed— he looks lost, and sort of helpless, like this is all too good and he doesn’t know what to do. Sungwoon can’t help but cradle his face in his hands and kiss him harder, like maybe this is how he can find himself again, in each other.

It doesn’t take long for Daniel to tip over the edge— all Sungwoon has to do is kiss along his pale neck, nip at the small scar in his right ear, and Daniel’s gone, spilling hotly inside of Sungwoon, high-pitched, helpless noises muffled against Sungwoon’s lips. Sungwoon’s close, too, now, filled up from the inside out and feeling Daniel’s cock dragging inside him hitting all the sensitive spots. His thighs start to shake as his head falls back, and Daniel, spent and boneless, steadies a hand on his thigh and nuzzles his face lazily into the crook of Sungwoon’s neck, dragging languid, open-mouthed kisses along his collarbone until Sungwoon reaches his orgasm, crying out sharply as he spills against both of their stomachs.

Sungwoon lets Daniel lift him up off his cock, watches how transfixed Daniel is by the come dripping out of Sungwoon’s hole and down his thighs. Daniel lays Sungwoon down gently next to him and Sungwoon catches his breath and lets Daniel shower him in slobbery puppy-like kisses.

“So amazing, hyung,” he says, and Sungwoon can hear the smile in his voice. “Mm… felt so good. Did you feel good too?”

“Of course,” says Sungwoon, gently patting Daniel’s head, causing Daniel to continue his kiss attack with a new enthusiasm.

When Sungwoon’s face is effectively covered in saliva, he reaches out to stop Daniel, and place a smack of his lips of Daniel’s forehead. “Okay, let’s get cleaned up. Shower?”

Daniel falls into a lazy, unmoving heap next to him. “Nn… too tired.”

“You’re tired? I did all the work.”

Daniel just pouts adorably at him in return. Of course, it works every time.

“You really want to wake up all gross and covered in come?”

“Don’t care,” says Daniel petulantly. “Wanna cuddle.” He hooks a leg around Sungwoon’s, a childish but convincing argument.

Sungwoon sighs, long and resigned. “Fine. I’ll wipe us off at least.”

Daniel almost doesn’t let him go, tugging at his wrist and looking at him with puppy eyes. But he makes the journey to the bathroom successfully— secretly loving the slight burn inside him with each step he takes— and comes back with two hot towels. Diligently, he wipes Daniel down, savouring the small, sweet sounds that Daniel lets out as Sungwoon wipes down his crotch. He gets started on himself, but Daniel takes the cloth in hand and cleans Sungwoon up, eyes intent and focused. When he’s done, he tosses the towels over the edge of the bed to land haphazardly on the floor. The budding argument on Sungwoon’s tongue dies down when Daniel presses a kiss to the top of his head and tugs him down with the biggest smile on his face.

They lie like that, breathless and smiling from ear to ear, just sinking in the other’s presence. After a while, Sungwoon nudges at Daniel to flip over, just because he knows Daniel likes being the little spoon, and Daniel giddily obliges. The size difference makes the position almost comical, but Sungwoon can’t bring himself to care when Daniel reaches behind him to pull Sungwoon’s arm over his waist and play absentmindedly with Sungwoon’s fingers, the simple touch soothing in itself.

After another stretch of contented silence, Daniel speaks up.

“I feel so much better already,” he says, muffled into the pillow. “I’ll be okay, so you don’t have to worry about me. You should take the first train out in the morning and get back to work.”

Sungwoon peers over Daniel’s shoulder inquisitively, but still can’t see his face. “No, you idiot. I’m staying the weekend. Why do you want me out of here so bad?”

“I don’t!” says Daniel hurriedly, ducking his head. “I just don’t want to keep you for longer than I have to. You’re so busy with your schedules.” Sungwoon doesn’t miss the way his shoulders sag at that word alone.

“I told you, I booked it off,” says Sungwoon. “Do you not want me here?”

“No!” says Daniel emphatically, rolling back around in the bed to face him. “Hyung— I always want you. Always.” He looks down, fidgets with his hands. “It’s just. I’ve been such a mess these past few weeks. I wanted to see you again, but I couldn’t face you, you know? Not like this. I wanted it to be right, I wanted to take you on a real date. And then everything just… fell apart.”

“Niel,” says Sungwoon, all the breath leaving his body in a quiet sigh.

Daniel swallows. “And then I figured— I kind of thought maybe you wouldn’t want to do this after all, after… you know. After we stopped hanging around each other all the time, maybe there wasn’t a reason to anymore.”

“Are you kidding?” says Sungwoon. “I was so sure that you’d be the one to forget about me first.”

Daniel’s eyes go wide, and he puts on a scandalized face. “I would never!” He wraps his arms around Sungwoon. “You’re my favourite hyung. My small, precious, cute—”

“Oh, stop that for one second, would you? We just had sex five minutes ago!”

Daniel laughs, cheeks scrunching up so adorably that Sungwoon just has to pinch them. “Sorry.”

“Niel, listen to me, okay?” Sungwoon tilts Daniel’s face towards him and looks him in the eye, just to make sure. “What we have— what all of us have— runs deeper than this. You know that.”

Daniel’s eyes waver, but he looks at Sungwoon nonetheless, eager and hopeful and wanting to trust. And that’s how Sungwoon knows they’re going to be okay.

“I’m not going to pick and choose to care for you only when it’s convenient for me. None of us. Not me, not the members, not the fans. That’s what this means, you know?”

Daniel nods slowly.

“And you don’t have to feel sorry, or responsible. You’d do the same for me, for any of us. So you should know that, one hundred percent, I’m only here because I want to be.”

Daniel reaches tentatively for Sungwoon’s hand, hooking a finger around Sungwoon’s like a small child. Sungwoon takes his hand and squeezes. Daniel squeezes back.

“I’m glad you’re here,” he whispers, almost inaudible.

“Tomorrow we’ll go out and do something fun, yeah?” says Sungwoon. “You can show me around the neighbourhood, all your favourite parks and cafes. You can— you can take me out on a date like you wanted.” His face overheats as he says those words, but the way Daniel’s face lights up is worth it.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Woah,” Daniel sighs contentedly. “I’m so happy. Really. I feel like I could die.” He pulls Sungwoon in close, enveloping him in warmth, and nuzzles their faces together in a display of pure, unbridled affection that will never fail to make Sungwoon’s heart falter. “Thank you,” he says softly. “I needed this. You always know just how to make me feel good. I like you so much, hyung.” He kisses Sungwoon’s cheek, impossibly gentle.

There’s a word or three, new yet familiar, pushing at Sungwoon’s chest and asking to be heard. He’ll have to unpack that another time. For now, he’ll just enjoy the silence and the feeling of being in Daniel’s arms. Like his own personal pause button against the world. When the sun rises, life will resume its pace, and they’ll resume their uphill battle against an unforgiving landscape. But in the quiet hours before the morning, breathing in the scent of Daniel’s laundry detergent, feeling Daniel’s soft, genuine smile against his cheek, this is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> pls come find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/kooktofu) where i cry about daniel 25/7 (i invented a new hour of the day just to love him)


End file.
